


8:12

by holdouttrout



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-18
Updated: 2007-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdouttrout/pseuds/holdouttrout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She called him on Thursdays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	8:12

She called him on Thursdays.   
  
She called him other days, too—but Thursdays were special. Thursdays were planned, scheduled, blocked off in the same red that his assistant used to schedule Very Important People such as the President and various senators he apparently couldn’t live without seeing at least once every three weeks. (He’d tried convincing his Very Efficient Assistant—who thankfully had a sense of humor—to use pencil for these people instead, but she’d wisely ignored him and as a result, the SGC kept its funding).   
  
The only thing that could interrupt their scheduled Thursday chats was a global emergency, and that had only happened once and had been, most definitely, Thor’s fault.   
  
Thor now knew about Thursdays.   
  
On Thursdays, he made sure that his Very Efficient Assistant left at a reasonable time so she wouldn’t get into trouble when the President called at 7:35 to ask if he’d like to have dinner with him sometime.   
  
On Thursdays, he closed and locked the office door and turned off every light except the one right on his desk.   
  
On Thursdays, he ignored every phone call that came in except the one right at 8:12.    
  
On Thursdays at 8:12, Jack O’Neill answered his own goddam phone and had the only conversation he had all week longer than ten minutes.


End file.
